


Some Kind of Wonderful

by pipisafoat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, when you said a wonderful movie with a happy ending, this is somehow not what I was picturing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind of Wonderful

Daniel sighed as the credits started to roll and snuggled up against Jack. "I can't help but love romantic comedies," he murmured into the other man's neck.

"You know, when you said a wonderful movie with a happy ending, this is somehow not what I was picturing."

"No? Why not?"

Jack sighed. "Eyebrows, Danny."

Daniel pulled back and raised one of those eyebrows. "What about them, Jack?"

"They ... waggled. When you said that. They waggled."

"They waggled."

Jack sighed again and pulled him back down. "They waggled. And I expected something...."

"Raunchy. You expected porn."

He shifted uncomfortably. "Well ... yeah."

Daniel shrugged. "We can do that, too."


End file.
